


Quarantine Cuddles

by snoolatte



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2seung - Freeform, M/M, doctor han, i am soft for the im family, just 2seung everything is 2seung, quarantine cuddles, quarantine regrets, sebyung doctors, sebyung fam, seungsik homebody, seungwoo's mom little appearance, social distancing what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoolatte/pseuds/snoolatte
Summary: Seungwoo just wanted Seungsik to have a proper food to eat, or he just needed an excuse to see and cuddle his boyfriend in the middle of quarantine.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Quarantine Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to have some quarantine cuddle buddy, but since I don't have and couldn't found one I'm putting it on the 2seung tag. #2SEUNGLOCKDOWN

Seungwoo settled his lab coat as he pulled his phone from the pocket unlocking, just to see a puppy-like figure disguised in a human form in his lockscreen. Wiping his sweat that formed from being suffocated on a hot PPE, he let out a tiring sigh with a smile upon seeing his boyfriend's photo displaying on his phone. He misses him so much.

Ever since the threat of some deadly virus happened, many places implemented lockdowns and community quarantines, including the city where his boyfriend residing, making his other half to stay at home, and him being a doctor who gave services to people and being on duty for a fucking 16 hours or more, cutting their usual cuddle session.

Seungwoo seated on one of the beaches outside the hospital where he was working, it was his lunch break but he had no thoughts of eating since Subin brought dozens of donuts, forcing him to eat one or maybe two earlier.

He focuses back on his phone, clicking his messaging app just to wish his boyfriend a good night, bombarding it with I miss you's and some I love you's. It's already _2AM_ , so most probably his boyfriend must be sleeping tightly right now cuddling whatever pillows around. Seungsik's like that, he can't sleep without hugging something which Seungwoo found it really cute. And with that mere thought of his, stomping his feet and being jealous with the poor soft thing, wishing he was the one being hugged by Seungsik.

Not expecting for a reply, Seungwoo clicked his Twitter application looking for something fun and maybe some news about on what was happening around the world or might be around his friends, name it. He doesn't have enough mobile data for some Youtube videos so he settled himself on a nasty blue bird app, mentally reminding Seungwoo himself to pay his monthly subscription of his phone data.

He scrolled onto his Twitter account feeling bored about Hanse flooding his timeline complaining not being at uni even he's almost flocking down and some quarantine regrets, or maybe Chan complaining eating instant food for almost a month now, that suddenly giving him thought if Seungsik was eating proper food too, and not instant ramen or chips.

He looked at his watch, thinking if he should text his mom about not having some video calls when he'll comeback to his hotel, and telling his plan to visit his boyfriend later. After minutes of debating with his inner parent self, he decided to slip one message to his mother.

Seungwoo's break almost done when he received a reply from his mom telling him to send a regards to his younger lover, also reminding him to bring food for the latter and some sanitary things for him to be used for the next few weeks because there might be an extension of the lockdown. He smiled and replied to his mom with a single _'Yes mom, I will!'_ , before pocketed his phone retreating to his station, ignoring his curiosity on why his mom still awake at _3AM._

Seungsik was busy preparing ramen, it's almost 10pm when his stomach decided to be annoying and growling in hunger. He was busy reading all unfinished fanfics he saved, forgetting meal time.

He was in the middle of pouring some hot water when his phone ringed, he smiled upon seeing the registered caller. He answered, pulling the remote from the couch to lessen the volume of the television.

"Seungwoo hyung!" Seungsik was smiling from ear to ear hearing his boyfriend's voice.

"Sikie..." Seungsik's about to ripped his own lips hearing his favorite nickname uttered by the older, closing the lid of his ramen cup settling himself to the dining table.

"Have you done your dinner yet?" Seungwoo, on the other line shuffling to something, he assumed something on a plastic bag.

"Yeah..." half lying because yes his in the middle of the dinner right now, it's just he wasn't eating yet.

"What did you eat?"

"Ramen!"

Seungsik's soul was about to leave his body when he heard a loud thud coming from his door, and was greeted with a man in a white coat, medical mask and round specs.

"That's not food!" Seungwoo almost yelled phrase ending the call approaching him.

"Are you trying to destroy my door?" he asked smiling seeing the figure of the man he misses so much.

"I need some grand entrance, it's been a while. Move!" Seungwoo waving him away from the table to put the things he were holding.

"I miss you....." Seungwoo removing his mask and was about to hug Seungsik when the younger male backed away.

"Social distancing!"

"Fuck it! I'm here for cuddles." Seungwoo trapped the smaller male in his embrace planting soft kisses on his left cheek. Seungsik only giggled to his boyfriend's action. Heart feeling warm.

"I miss you too hyung, so much..." he replied, reciprocating the older male's tight hug.

"Where did you all get these?" Seungsik asked as he was putting his favorite food on the table near the couch and tv. They decided to have marathon of their favorite movie while munching all the food Seungwoo brought.

"I have the privilege darling." Seungwoo winked as he seated on the edge of the couch dusting his old pajama that was left in Seungsik's closet. "I should put more of my things here, this shit's not fluffy as it is, I need to discard this." Seungwoo pointed at his pajama pouting.

"Are you moving with me now, Dr. Han?" Seungsik chukled as he seated on the middle of the couch, pulling some pizza to his mouth.

"Is that your way of marriage proposal Mr. Kang?" Seungwoo slide himself to Seungsik putting his left leg on his boyfriend's thigh, and the other one was on Seungsik's back, tugging him into hug.

"I'm eating!"

"I'm hungry too!" Seungwoo kisses him on his neck making him to backed away, afraid Seungwoo might get stained by ketchup or something.

"Snoo..." Seungsik still munching a pizza, facing Seungwoo.

"Hm?"

"Eat!" Seungsik put a drumstick to Seungwoo's lips, forcing him to atleast bite. Seungsik did a dangerous move by biting the other side of the drumstick, making their noses touch. Seungwoo let out a grin, moving Seungsik's hand capturing his lips instead.

Seungwoo tilted his lips to deepen the kiss, making Seungsik forget what he was holding.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry baby!" Seungsik apologizes seeing the stain on Seungwoo's shirt in panicked.

Seungwoo grabbed the food and put it on the empty plate, wiping the sauce on the couch, that was also in his and Seungsik's hand with a tissue.

"It's okay baby, I can change later." staring at the younger male who was pouting, he thought of a bright idea.

He discarded his stained shirt earning a shock from his boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" Seungsik gasped, covering his mouth as he saw Seungwoo's bare torso. He couldn't count how many time he had seen Seungwoo being naked but this was the first time seeing him without clothes up close.

 _The tattoos._ Seungsik thought to himself, this was also the first time to see them up close, as he unconsciously touch Seungwoo's tattoos with both of his hands.

Seungwoo shudders from the touch hovering the younger male, making Seungsik fall onto his back.

Seungwoo adjusting himself in between Seungsik's legs, tilting his head capturing the latter's lips, as he was on the perfect angle to work on Seungsik mouth. Beginning to rock his hips, he deepen their kiss. Seungwoo's hand was roaming around Seungsik's body.

Seungsik started to let out a small whimpers and moans as Seungwoo decided to bite his lower lip. Mouths moving perfectly in sync, as Seungsik clutched onto Seungwoo's neck tracing line to his shoulder tattoo, while pulling Seungwoo for more kisses.

"Someone's eager." Seungwoo's voice vibrated to his neck as he was planting lovebites as dubbed by everyone.

Seungsik backed up his hips, asking for more friction, but Seungwoo's kisses becoming more sloppy so as his hips. Staring directly to Seungsik's eyes, he smiled. "I miss you, Sikie." cupping the younger's face, kissing him again, hips still rocking lazily.

"I miss you too, hyung! I miss you so much." Seungsik then pulled his lover to a hug, stopping him on what he was doing. His hormones dies down as Seungwoo started playing his hair.

"I saw Chan complaining about his food, so I thought of you."

"Don't worry hyung, I'm eating properly."

Seungwoo stared at him from the crook of his head where he was resting. "Ramen's not a proper food!"

"So were pizza and chicken"

"I can let Sejun lecture you of the nutrients you'll be getting by just eating a chicken." Seungwoo chuckled, hugging tightly his lover.

"No thanks, Byungchan is enough." he laughed, eyeing the wall clock pouting.

"Aren't you going home honey? It's almost midnight."

Seungwoo planted some kisses on his jaw before answering. "I have two days off, thanks to Sebyung."

"Eh?"

Seungwoo clicked his tongue upon the suddenly realization. "Oh yeah, I shouldn't be thankful. They let me be on duty for almost 24 hours, so I deserved the two days off," hiding his face again onto the crook of Seungsik's neck.

"They aren't on duty today?"

"Unfortunately yes and no, their son got caught up by a flu and is under observation. Well Sejun was on duty earlier, Byung didn't so I was the one who took his place instead."

"Hm, I hope Byungjun will get well soon. I missed that kid too." This time Seungsik was the one playing Seungwoo's hair.

Seungwoo didn't bother to answer but instead kisses Seungsik again.

"Hey! Since we have 2 days to cuddle and the food's getting cold we should eat up lover boy!" Seungsik stopping his tracks, so Seungwoo help the younger to be up, pouting.

Pulling another drumstick, Seungwoo wiggled his eyebrows as he smiled. Seungsik eyeing his bare torso.

"Stay here, I'm getting you some shirt. You're dangerous." Seungsik, standing up, but was pulled down to Seungwoo's embrace, discarding the drumstick on his hands.

"Is that your way of telling me I'm irresistible?" The older guy showering him again with kisses.

Seungsik giggled muttering a cute _shut up_.

**Author's Note:**

> Seungsik please leave Seungwoo shirtless, he's sexy aha! This supposed to be fluff and should have lots of cuddles but idk what happened. I just wanted pizza and chicken, and a Han Seungwoo or maybe a Kang Seungsik too and also some cuddles, so I'm venting it here. I'm sorry for some shit of this story I wrote this at 2AM.
> 
> Someone send me cuddle buddy, I'm paying double, dm me on twitter lol // [snoolatte](https://www.twitter.com/snoolatte)


End file.
